


For You I'd Bleed Myself Dry

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actually a cancelled honeymoon though, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Louis, Holidays, Honeymoon, Island - Freeform, M/M, POV Louis, Smut, Vampire Harry, Vampire Sex, five senses, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: After a public and humiliating breakup, Louis Tomlinson finds himself on his would-be honeymoon with his best friend, Niall. However, this St. Lucian paradise is not all that it seems. Louis may be particularly vulnerable to an unusually handsome predator.Prompt: Bloodsucker





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Bloodsucker". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bloodsucker/works) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge/works).
> 
> The title is from the song "Yellow" by Coldplay. 
> 
> I honestly don't know what to say for myself. I've never written anything like this--trying new things! Woo! **laughs nervously**

///

They step off the private plane and into the suffocating tropical heat of a St. Lucian afternoon. Sweat beads on Louis’ forehead before he wipes it away with the back of his hand. A man is there to greet them and usher them through customs. They climb into a waiting car ready to transport them to the resort. He breathes a sigh of relief at the blast of air con he feels as he rests his head against the back of the seat.

“You holding up okay, mate?” Niall asks, concern etched across his usually sunny face.

Louis turns his head to look at him and attempts a smile. He knows it must look like a horrific approximation of one based on the look Niall is giving him in return. Niall reaches out a hand and places it on Louis’ shoulder, and Louis nearly cries at the sympathetic contact. He’s done so much crying though, he wishes he could be done with this part of it. He apparently isn’t great with the grief inherent in a breakup. Not just any breakup, he reminds himself bitterly.

“Wish you’d never met that tosser,” Niall mutters. “Should never have invited him round. Knew he was a wank bucket.”

Louis smiles a bit more genuinely. “Not your fault, Nialler. I’m the idiot who bought every line he fed me. Guess I just wanted to believe all the lovely things he had to say.”

“You were always too good for him, Lou,” Niall says fiercely. “I hope you at least know that much.”

Louis sighs. “Not really ready to think about that yet, but I just want to say how much I appreciate you coming here with me. You’re the best, mate.”

Niall shrugs. “Ehh, no big deal. Least I could do really.”

“Niall, really. I know you’re rich and famous, but I really appreciate you blocking out this week for me. I have no clue the things you must have had to cancel to do this and—“

“Lou. Don’t worry about it. You’re my best friend. It’s what best friends do when arsehole rock stars fuck up their best friend’s life, and their private business gets splashed across the tabloids, and they decide to not waste their honeymoon trip.”

Louis huffs out a noise that almost counts as a laugh. “Those are very specific best friend requirements.”

Niall grins. “That they are.” He must decide to change the subject because the next thing Louis knows Niall is chatting with the driver about their resort.

Louis doesn’t even really know much about the resort himself. Brandon had picked it. Well, probably Brandon’s assistant had picked it. Apparently, it was very exclusive and very private. Not that Brandon had been too careful with his privacy when he picked up randoms in a club for a threesome that got blasted all over Instagram.

Apparently, the resort suites were designed deliberately without a fourth wall, which Louis isn’t so keen on, but it’s a bit late now. He wonders how in the hell that will be and if that means no air con. Fuck. Niall keeps asking questions, and Louis listens sparingly to the details. Former cocoa plantation. Volcanic cliffs. Views of the Caribbean. They’ll need a shuttle to get to the beach apparently, but there are plunge pools in each room.

“Sounds nice, right, Tommo,” Niall says encouragingly.

“Sure. Nice.” Louis responds as he stares out the window and shades his eyes from the bright, tropical sun.

///

Louis stands at the side of a private plunge pool looking down a thousand feet below at the Caribbean Sea dashing against the mountains. He didn’t need to worry about the air con apparently as he lets the faintly scented tropical breeze cool his skin. The spectacular sunset drew him out here as he waits for Niall to settle into his own room and rest up. The suite is very romantic and leaves a lump in his throat. Better to be out here admiring the view. And hopefully, not throwing himself off the side of this cliff.

He takes his shoes off and dips his toes into the pool. Now that he’s alone, he relaxes a bit into his misery. He hangs his head and braces his hands on his knees and tries to take a deep breath. It turns into more of a wheeze. He lets the utter humiliation of his life wash over him. He feels like such a fool. Not only because his whirlwind romance turned into a tabloid nightmare, but because he blindly trusted a man he barely knew. He’s always been so cautious before now. His entire life has been lived so carefully. He has always kept to a straight and narrow path. Doing well in school, acing his exams, studying every day of uni, landing a teaching position. It seems surreal that somehow all those years of living so blandly has led to this. On his honeymoon without the groom in an outrageous resort with only three walls. He could almost laugh if he wasn’t about to cry.

He also feels terribly that Niall feels somehow responsible for any of it. Just because his best friend from uni hit it big in a boyband, it doesn’t mean it’s his fault in any way that Louis met Brandon at one of Niall’s parties and believed his rubbish.

He hears a knock and wipes his eyes before heading to the door to let the only man he trusts right now into his room.

///

Louis lays under the shade of one of the small, thatched roof huts that are scattered along the white sand beach. Niall is in the water for the moment. He hasn’t left Louis’ side much of the day, which is both comforting and suffocating. Louis sips a coconut and banana concoction. He has no idea how much alcohol is in it, but he’d guess it’s got plenty of rum. He sets down his neglected copy of _The Blood of Others_ and squints at the people in the water, searching for Niall’s blonde hair. He thinks he may have spotted him when his vision is suddenly blocked by a man who is walking past him slowly.

The man stares directly at him, never breaking eye contact, and Louis’ heart pounds in a way it never has before as though it’s trying to beat loudly enough for this stranger to hear. He stares back, mesmerized. The man is strikingly beautiful. Long hair curls over his broad shoulders in brown waves. A strong jaw line sets off the perfection of his face. His linen pants rolled up to his knees and a white cotton shirt barely buttoned, sleeves rolled, hint at the strong, lithe muscles beneath. His skin seems to be almost unnaturally pale for walking along a Caribbean beach, but that fleeting thought is washed away by the magnetism emanating from him. It nearly pulls Louis to his feet with its power. The man breathes out deeply, and Louis would swear an oath that a sweet, sugared scent suddenly fills his nose. An odd sense of peace washes over him. And then, the spell seems to break. The man looks away and continues down the beach as a rush of adrenaline shoots through him and makes him gasp. Louis watches the man as he seems to wander into the undergrowth of rainforest that brackets the resort and beach.

///

That night, Louis’ restless dreams flash with images of this man. He awakens with a feeling of deep unease as though someone has been watching him sleep.

///

After eating breakfast at the hotel’s restaurant, Niall sets up tourist headquarters for them in the bar area. They sit in padded wicker chairs as Niall spreads out numerous brochures across the small table before them.

“There are so many amazing things to do here, Tommo! Who knew there’d be so many fun things to do on a cancelled honeymoon! You’ll have more fun with me than you would have had with that knob head. He probably wouldn’t have even wanted to zipline through the rainforest or go snorkeling or oooh, we can visit a volcano!”

But Louis is only half listening because the hair on the back of his neck stands straight up, and he knows, somehow, that the mysterious stranger from the beach is in the bar. It takes all his willpower not to turn around to look for him. To be honest, the connection is a little frightening, so he makes up his mind not to look. He tries desperately to reengage with Niall’s plans to take a bartending class and hike Gros Piton. Niall begins to excitedly talk about a whale watching trip when the bartender suddenly appears next to the table.

“Oh, we’re good with these mimosas for now,” Niall says with a smile.

“Sorry to interrupt,” the bartender says politely. “However, I have a drink for you.” He places a large Bloody Mary in front of Louis.

Louis stares at it, confused. “Oh, I didn’t order—“

“It’s already been paid for, sir.”

“Oh.” Louis can feel his ears burn as Niall glances around the room.

“Well, okay then. There’s one older couple here and one extremely handsome young man at the bar. One guess who sent you the drink.” Niall waggles his eyebrows before he frowns. “Hey, wait a minute. How’s he know we’re not together? Like a couple?  Maybe we’re on our honeymoon, and this lad thinks he’s trying to break us up!”

“Niall, you’ve been shouting about how you’re on a cancelled honeymoon for like fifteen minutes. He could have just heard you.”

“Why haven’t you turned around to check him out?”

Louis’ face burns, and he shrugs. He takes a sip of the Bloody Mary. It’s bloody delicious.

“Louis William Tomlinson. Do you know that man? When could you have even met him? I’ve been glued to your side the whole time—except when I went to swim. Huh. So you met him on the beach, did you? This creepily staring, handsome man?”

“He’s staring?”

“Yes. Honestly, it’s a little unnerving. He looks a bit like he’d like to eat you up.”

“I don’t know him. We didn’t speak at all. He just kind of stared, and I stared back. Well, if it’s the same guy anyway.” He swallows a bit nervously before turning to look for the handsome stranger. He meets his eyes across the bar and feels that strange electric magnetism pulling them together. It leaves him a bit breathless, but he manages to pick up his drink and nod a thank you.

His acknowledgement is met with an intense stare and a slow smile. Louis can’t keep his eyes off of him now that he’s given in to looking. The man slowly unfolds his long legs from the bar stool and saunters across the bar towards them. He motions to the seat across from Louis. “This seat taken?” he asks. His deep voice shoots a spark straight down Louis’ spine. Niall must shake his head no, or the man simply doesn’t care because he sits down anyway.

“I see you’re looking for something,” he says simply.

“Yes, we are,” Niall says, curiosity colouring his voice. “You from around here? Any suggestions?”

“I live here. Yes. If you’re looking for something today, the botanical garden tour is quite—something. And I could accompany you there shortly, if you’d like.”

“Mate, we don’t know who the hell you are, but I’m Niall and this here is my mate, Louis. So if we’re going sightseeing together, we’re gonna need a name.”

“Hello. I’m Harry.”

///

After their afternoon in the gardens with their personal tour guide, Louis is thankful to be out from under the fervent staring, but that night the dreams intensify. The flashes of Harry’s face from his sleep the night before are replaced with the feeling of Harry’s body pressed against his own. He awakens sweaty and hard.

///

Niall invites Harry to go out on a snorkeling boat tour with them the next day when Harry again appears in the bar. He seems to take it in stride that Harry is now on this adventure with them. Louis wonders if he’s maybe affected by him as well. Maybe not in the same magnetic trance Louis seems to go into every time the man comes near him, but Niall seems to be under some kind of spell, too.

As they plunge into the clear water and explore the reefs, Louis notices that Harry seems infinitely more interested in watching him than any of the sea life. Louis can’t help but return the looks. He gapes at Harry’s defined muscles, inked with an array of nautical tattoos, but even Harry’s tattoos seem otherworldly. The ink seems to shimmer a dark blood red colour in the light. Louis shakes his head slowly in the water as if to free himself of his own thoughts. He must be seeing things.

On the boat ride back to the resort, Niall chattering merrily, Louis realises he hasn’t thought of Brandon in days. He wonders what that says about him. He glances at Harry who is staring back at him and gulps down the fluttering in his gut. A strong gust sends an intoxicating, sweet scent to fill his nostrils and sweeps the rest of his thoughts to the wind.

///

Louis’ dreams continue in their intensity. This time the dreams awaken him in the night, leaving him parched and ravenous for the honeyed fragrance of this afternoon.

///

When they arrive in the lobby to head out on their hike, Niall plops down into a chair to wait. Louis looks at him curiously. Apparently, they’re waiting on someone—Harry. He doesn’t disappoint. Within moments, he appears as he always does, dressed to hike as though he knew what the plans were. Louis wonders how he knows. Is Niall telling him? It brings a slight sense of unease to his senses.

They head out to a car ready to bring them to the water taxi that will take them along the coast to the foot of the Gros Piton. The brochure had called it a four mile round trip hike, some parts more suitable for adventurous hikers. Their guide mysteriously does not appear, but Harry insists they won’t need one, not with him there as a guide.  As they head up the gradual incline, Harry speaks slowly about the history of the place, stories of the brigands and freedom fighters who used the caves and tunnels as camps and lookouts. He seems to have some extensive knowledge on the topic. It almost sounds—personal somehow. Harry then distracts them with views of the bay and the village below them. Harry points out the vegetation and wildlife—wrens and orioles and finches and pigeon, but all of the St. Lucian tropical variety. The halfway point brings them spectacular views of the twin mountain, Petit Piton. The next half of the hike is much more intense. They climb over rocks and boulders and use stairs formed by the giant roots of tropical trees. At one point they seem to lose track of Harry amidst the foliage, but he reappears a few minutes later, seeming to materialize out from the forest behind them.

///

That night Louis jolts up from his sleep, heart pounding, sweat dripping down his back. His thoughts swirl strangely as though he can’t fully awake. He can still hear the echoes of Harry’s deep voice calling to him.

///

The nights of haunting dreams have left Louis a bit unnerved, so the next morning he rings Niall and tells him he’s going to spend the morning in his private plunge pool and perhaps read on the swinging bench off his balcony. He tells himself he isn’t hiding, but he orders in room service for lunch and sends Niall off on a ziplining adventure with a few tourists they’d met on the water taxi. He tries his best to keep his mind engaged in his book, but he feels the weight of his real life returning to sit atop his chest. And he suddenly wishes he hadn’t sent Niall away—or Harry.

Niall shows up before dinner.

“Let’s go, Tommo. Go take a shower and I’m taking you to dinner and then we’re learning how to make cocktails.”

“What are you on about?” Louis asks as Niall rummages through his still half packed suitcase and throws some clothes on the bed.

“I signed us up for bartending class. But I’m hungry, so let’s eat first.”

Niall calls out a mostly one sided conversation to him about his ziplining trip as Louis showers and dresses.

“So did you see Harry around then?” Niall asks casually.

“Ehm, no. I didn’t really leave the room. Didn’t really see anybody.”

“Huh. Just wondered. He didn’t show up for ziplining. Thought he might.” Niall grins and raises an eyebrow. “Then again, I thought he might not.”

///

They find their way to the open-air restaurant, and Louis lets himself truly enjoy the fresh, local flavours.  Afterwards, they head towards the bar and lounge area where a few people have gathered for their lessons behind the bar. Harry is already there at the end of the bar, watching. He doesn’t approach them, and he doesn’t disturb the class. He simply waits, and Louis can feel the weight of his stare as though it was a physical touch across his skin. Louis fumbles with each instruction given to him, his concentration hopelessly muddled, but his drink still tastes refreshing, mint and lime splashed with a syrupy sweetness. As the class breaks up after enjoying their cocktails, Louis feels a brush of fingertips across the back of his neck that sends goosebumps crawling across his skin. He feels the hot rush of Harry’s breath at his ear just as he smells its sweet scent and hears his graveled voice speak. His head spins as Harry says, “You’re avoiding me.”

Louis stutters over his words, his senses overloaded. “I—no—I just—“

“It’s okay,” Harry murmurs. “I think it’s time. I’ll see you tonight.”

“What? Tonight? But I’m—“

But Harry is already walking away from him, and Louis is helpless to keep his eyes from following the long lines of Harry’s body as he strides across the room and disappears from view.

///

Louis undresses and slips between the crisp, cool white sheets spread across the four-poster bed. The tropical hardwood posts soar nearly to the tall ceiling of the suite. He’s still not used to sleeping in a room without a fourth wall. He thought he would feel exposed by it, but the design instead lends itself to a feeling of privacy, intimacy. He glances out into the inky night sky just beyond the pool and balcony. He finds he’s welcoming sleep tonight, ready to embrace the dreams that he knows will come to him. He falls asleep almost immediately.

He awakens to the sound of a dark voice. The voice sings a haunting ballad, and Louis already knows the sound of this voice better than any other. His heart thuds in his chest. He looks back out towards the night and sees him—Harry—his profile just visible in the moonlight, lounging in that unexpected space that should hold a wall. He’s singing to the night.

Louis slowly sits up in bed. “What are you doing here?” he breathes. The real question should have been how did he get here. There’s no physically possible way to climb up from the outside. The voice halts its song. Harry turns his head slowly until his eyes meet Louis’. They hold a green gleam in the dim light and pin Louis in place.

“I told you I’d come,” Harry says simply as he stands and prowls towards him. He’s wearing the same clothing Louis first saw him in, linen pants and a white shirt, but the shirt flows open around him, unbuttoned. “There was no escape, Louis. For either of us.”

Harry crawls gracefully up the bed and up Louis’ body, forcing him to lay back down across the sheets. Harry’s arms bracket Louis’ shoulders as he leans his lips closer. Louis breathes in the sweet scent of the breath that he has been craving since the beginning and gives in to the kiss.

The force of Harry’s kiss is unlike anything Louis has ever experienced. He feels as though his chest is being pulled up by a magnetic force and the sweet taste of Harry’s tongue feeds him something he never knew was missing. He’s nearly choking on the sensations when Harry releases him. His warm fingers trace lines of fire down the curves of Louis’ body until he’s cupping him in his large hand. Louis releases a sound he didn’t know he could make as he feels himself grow hard within Harry’s palm. Harry’s eyes never leave his own, staring at his reaction. Harry’s hand begins stroking him, and Louis nearly comes, but Harry slows and stops.

For the first time, Louis watches uncertainty enter Harry’s eyes. “You know what I am.”

Louis knows. He’s known for a while. He reaches for Harry and gives in to the night.

Harry presses their bodies close as his fingers enter Louis slowly, carefully. Harry seems to watch his face for each reaction, his eyes burning at Louis’ whimpers of pleasure. Louis threads his fingers through the soft tresses of Harry’s hair and is rewarded with the feeling of Harry’s cock hardening against him.

Louis wants more—more than just the warmth and the pleasure. “Please,” he begs Harry. “I want it.”

Harry looms over him and plunges into his body. Louis feels the burn of it just as Harry licks a stripe against his neck at his pulse. Harry slides back and plunges forward again as Louis feels the sharp sting at his neck, and the flames he has thirsted for lick through his veins.

/// 

A few tired travelers collapse into the chairs before the concierge. A server appears with tall, tropical drinks topped with umbrellas and spears of fruit. They sip them gratefully as the concierge speaks to them: “We hope that you will remember the magically serene experience of being so separate from the rest of the world, surrounded by the sights and sounds of the rainforest, at one with nature, and embracing _all_ that it has to offer.”

///

 Tumblr post--[Reblog if you'd like xx](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/156038126021/for-you-id-bleed-myself-dry-by-allwaswell16)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my long suffering best friend and beta, taggiecb! I would be lost without you. I'm having so much fun with these prompts, so thank you so much lululawrence for organizing this! And the Oop For It GC, I'm so glad to have met you all. To the Squadron, thank you for your support, always. xx
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read this! Come talk to me on tumblr anytime. <3 And if you liked it, please consider reblogging the post! xx


End file.
